Cat's Blog
by The Perks Of Being Cat
Summary: Stuff like feelings and what's going one. Notices for you guys.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm getting some hate on my account, I know they're trying to be helpful, but it doesn't matter. I'm now going to go from _ to (Name). I'm trying my very best to get things done quick and I'm busy with other things too. I may be a terrible writer, but these are old stories from my _deviantART_ and I'm not expecting them to be perfect. I should've been aware of this, but I didn't expect it to happen. I'm not sad or anything (okay, I may feel a bit hurt) I'm just a little mad. I mean, I still get nice reviews and bad ones, but the people who send me this stuff is pretty helpful, but yet they aren't getting it. Not everyone is good at writing sex. I don't write it all the time and it takes a long time for me to write them. I worked hard on the Dave x Reader's and try my best to make people happy. I'm not even sure if this is the right site for me. I will still continue writing, but I'm never going to respond to any hate reviews or advice. The advice may help me, but I feel like they are saying my story sucks in polite way. I do read the nice reviews though and they make me happy knowing that they enjoy them, but I don't reply to them as much. I don't have a quick glance at them and ignore them, I never do that to reviews. But 50% of the reviews I ever get anymore is the ones that give me advice and ones saying my story sucks.

So anyway Christmas was fun and everything, but I'm not going to post one-shot stories as much from time to time because I already have a story that's on hold **(Soul Taker)** and one I'm working on **(Dave x Reader No Fair)**. I'm sorry if you aren't a big fan of chapter stories or Dave x Reader's, I want you to get updates and chapters written as fast as possible as much as you do. I just don't have the time to do a lot.

This isn't much of a blog, it's more of a book of notices or events that are happening. You don't have to read them I'm just letting you know what is going on and what I'm working on. To be honest, I haven't even written chapter 13 of **Dave x Reader No Fair**! As much as I want to work on it, it's winter break and I sometimes want to relax too. I know everything isn't going as much as I planned, but I don't want to write the whole winter break! I have to practice my flute for solo night including to hang out with friends I haven't seen in a long time. I know, life sucks. I might as well start writing chapter 13 after this, some people are waiting for it to come out (which I'm really happy they're excited).


	2. Rage and Feelings

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW. I CAN'T EVEN- UGH! I may not care if someone judges me on 'not following the rules' but when someone calls me a dipshit, I GET ANGRY. I'VE BEEN CALLED THAT ALL THE TIME FROM MY SO-CALLED-FRIEND AND IT JUST BRINGS BACK SO MANY BAD MEMORIES. God, I don't know where to begin on how stupid I feel. And this mofo didn't just try to 'offend' me, **it** tried to offend others and put them on their blacklist. Just to let them know, I have a way bigger blacklist than that, but I don't fucking display it for the world to see and tell them how stupid they are! It makes me want to facepalm so hard, that it would go through my face.

So anyway, pushing that aside, winter break was wonderful and I hope yours was too c: I really appreciate the support and kindness of most people are giving me instead of saying I'm not following the rules. I am really happy that you guys even read this and care for how I feel c: thank you! So anyway, I will be writing some more Assassin's Creed fanfictions more often and I will still update Dave x Reader No Fair (I hope). I will try to make it longer than chappie 13, even if it kills me. I'd do anything to make you guys happy (except for killing myself and all that shit). I really don't care if people hate on me, because they all know it's just to get my attention anyway and it shows cowardliness. Oh well! But I just want you guys to stay strong, weird (in a good way c:), stay confident! I don't want you guys to end up in a mess, I just want to let you guys know I'm there for you guys, a little PM wouldn't hurt. I'll always be here (not always, but you know what I mean).

I have finally stopped having crushes on people (finally) and I don't get as jealous anymore! I can finally stop having negative thoughts about myself c: I was planning to not get married anyway cx I don't mind being a virgin for the rest of my life. I don't really try to impress anyone anyway either, I just choose something to wear within 2 minutes and I'm done. If you guys are trying to impress your crush, **try** not to! You guys should be yourselves and makes friends with him/her, if they don't like you, then they're faggots then (And not the good kind). Okaii, hope you guys don't die on me. Peace.


End file.
